Christmas with the Browncoats
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Dedicated to Iron America: Post Serenity, Pre Series for The Cape. When the Serenity crew head to a planetized version of Palm City, they gain a new crew member. Minara, Rayne, Zoe/Wash, Kaylee/Simon


**Hey everyone, happy holidays! This little crossover is between The Cape, and Firefly; made especially for IronAmerica. Happy Birthday/ Merry Christmas, sis!**

**Pre Series for The Cape, and post Serenity for Firefly. Will contain established Rayne, Minara, Zoe/Wash, and Kaylee/Simon, because I love the shiny couples of the 'verse. Oh and obviously Book and Wash lived through the BDM. **

**I do not own The Cape, Firefly, or Serenity. Nor do I own the bulk of Scales' back story. I tweaked it a bit, but mostly it belongs to Iron America. **

_**Christmas with the Browncoats**_

It was a cold day on the planet Palm. Everyone bustling around to get their last minute Christmas shopping in; shops were full of patrons that only had one objective in mind. Even their formal security building, ARK, had closed down for Christmas.

Mal Reynolds and the rest of the crew had landed planet side to meet up with Inara- who had just left a client of hers. The captain had a strict rule set out; once Inara was back on Serenity, they would immediately head to their rendezvous. No one had a problem with that, other than River.

The reader bounced through the cargo bay, knowing something that none of the other crew members knew. There was a lost soul, just waiting to be rescued. It was like a bright light, calling to her. No matter what Captain Daddy said, she needed to walk amongst the people in Palm.

-0-

"I have to go," River began in a breathy tone. She rushed back and forth between the rooms of Serenity, watching as they got closer and closer to the planet.

"Ah, hell, little woman. Didn't ya hear Mal say we 'aint gettin' off no time soon?" Jayne grumbled as he tried to keep up with his girlfriend. This was about the third time he had followed her in the cargo bay. _Gorram _if his girl wasn't fast.

"There's someone in trouble," the reader mumbled to herself as she stopped to look up at the mercenary.

"When 'aint someone in trouble?" the merc asked, wrapping his muscular arm around River's frail waist.

"She's serious, significant other," River spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, well so am I. I don't trust those ARK folk no more'n I do Alliance," Jayne said as he led his girl out of the cargo bay, and into the galley.

Kaylee immediately came into view. She sat down, chewing on a pencil as she worked on a book of word searches. The bubbly mechanic was bored out of her mind; another day out of the black that she couldn't leave Serenity.

The reader smiled at the older girl as she padded over to her.

The bubbly mechanic picked up her head, smiling brightly at River. "Hey, Riv! How's it going?"

River ignored Kaylee for a moment; Jayne, for whatever reason, thought it would be a good idea to slip out of the room without saying anything to his mind reading girlfriend. The brunette reader cut her eyes over at the merc as he tried to walk away from her.

"Jayne, are you trying to run away from me, _qin'ài_?"

The mercenary rushed over to his girlfriend's aid, a little nervously. Anytime she got that annoyed glower on her face, he was in for it. He hugged her to his chest and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. Jayne wouldn't ever admit it out loud that he had a little woman that could _literally _beat him into submission.

River smiled at her boyfriend. "You may go now, significant other."

He just felt proud that he could keep her from thinking about leaving Serenity to find _the light_, or whatever _fengkuáng _idea she came up with. As the merc left his girlfriend with her could-be sister-in-law, he saw her pass him another glare. _Gorram_ it, she just _had _to be a mind readin' genius.

River watched Jayne leave the room, keeping her eyes on the mercenary until he was out of sight. Once he was, she turned back to Kaylee with a smile curling at her lips.

The bubbly mechanic pat the space next to her, placing her word search on the opposite side of her. "How ya doin'?"

The reader stared back at Kaylee with one of her curious little smiles. "There's a special little soul on its way, Kaylee. The soul is lost, finding its way to Serenity." She began as she took an Indian style seat next to the older brunette.

The mechanic's face fell as a wave of confusion settled in. "What kind o' little soul?"

River stared down at her hands, twisting her wrists to study the underside of her hand. Her big brown eyes were inquisitively taking in the various lines on her palm. Kaylee watched her sister's expressions, wondering just what she was thinking. Were they telling her something?

The bubbly brunette tilted her hand to mock River's pose. _Huh, mine never tell me nothin'._

The reader rested her hand back down against her inner thigh. She smiled at her sister again, almost like an anxious child. Kaylee was a bit worried.

-0-

A very young version of Dominic Raoul had escaped from the hell hole he had called home. When he was just one years old, a crude man by the name of McClintock adopted the deformed tyke, (the actual term _adoption_ was thrown around rather loosely in the 'verse).

Scales didn't know what went on half the time; he was just happy to have a home. Though, as he turned three years old, happy times were slim to none.

_McClintock lived on Persephone all of his life with his brother- Badger, and their own family unit. He was very conflicted growing up, sibling rivalry never seeming to end. By the time both men were full grown adults, Badger had a son of his own. _

_Little Dominic was the apple of his father's eye, believe it or not. The mother skipped out the day after she gave birth, which only strengthened the bond between father and son. _

_McClintock watched the interactions between his brother and nephew with disdain; no one ever showed him affection like that. Badger was always the favorite kid. He always got the best toys growing up, and even as adults his brother was still raking in the finer things in life. About the time Dominic turned one, the jealous brother had enough. _

_He waited for his whole family to turn in for the night before he began his master plan. McClintock tucked his nephew into a basinet, wasting no time to leave Persephone. By the time Badger woke up that next morning, his baby boy was gone, never to be seen again._

Three year old Dominic was a curious one. He walked around their home, (which just happened to be a carnival tent), clutching his favorite teddy bear. This bear provided the three year old with comfort, and kept a smile on his face. "Russkie" was a fairly worn out blue teddy bear, that was given to him by one of the Burlesque dancers years ago.

McClintock was a drunken man who, everyone swore, had dollar signs instead of pupils. He would do anything for money, and that included putting his nephew on display for everyone to look at.

Poor little Dominic never he knew his own name; his "_father_" forever referred to him as Scales. From the time he was three, the tyke was beaten, often being told that he was _bad _for the miniscule things he did. Scales couldn't even pick up a piece of bread without being whipped and locked up in a cage…

Now that he was ten years old, he knew that he couldn't stay there any longer. He found a way out of the tent, not bothering to take a single thing with him. His poor Russkie had been burned years ago.

As the ten-year-old looked around at the real world, he saw a particular Firefly-class boat….

***The Cape/Firefly* **

"River!" Simon began, gently, as he clutched at his sister's cheek, boring his eyes into hers calmly. She was having another one of her fits, kicking and screaming. Jayne had tried to calm her down as well, but it was of no use.

"No!" the reader spoke through a child-like whine. "He's here! The little lost soul is here!"

"River, ssh, _mei-mei. _I'm telling you, there's _no one _else here but the nine of us," the doctor spoke cautiously.

"_Go se_," River spat back with a pout, crossing her arms.

Simon sighed, a little impatiently at his little sister's rash behavior. "_Mei-mei_, please calm down."

The reader grew fed up with trying to tell her family things. Even her man-called-Jayne swore up and down that she was a moon-brain most days…. River picked her head up and stared her brother square in the eyes. "She'll prove it," the brunette spoke calmly.

The doctor just gave her a saddened look at her third-person lingo. "River…"

She shook her head, her big brown eyes beginning to glisten slightly. Within the blink of an eye, River ran out of the galley, hurrying to the cargo bay.

When Serenity had stopped to pick Inara up, little Scales had sneaked on without a problem. He crept down behind the crates in the cargo bay, hoping no one would find him. Of course, he was soon to be proved wrong.

A steady sound of heavy combat boots echoed the room as the reader ran into the cargo bay. Little Dominic let out a sharp gasp, clamping a hand over his mouth as soon as it was out. He wasn't supposed to make noises, that meant that he was bad. Scales didn't want to be bad.

River began to mumble to herself as she walked along the cargo bay. Her feet brought her closer and closer to the crate the "_little soul_" was hiding behind.

Scales felt his heart thud erratically in his ear drums as the sound of the reader's boots became _closer _and _closer_.

River's feet led her to the panicking whimper of the little boy's inner thoughts. As she stepped up to the crate, she cautiously peeked across it. A sad smile found its way onto her face as she saw the shaking ten-year-old.

"I found you, little soul," the brunette began rather lightly. As little Dominic's eyes met with hers, a child-like grin illuminated her features.

Scales' body shook in fear, warily watching the reader. "Who 're you?"

River lifted her head up as she heard her name being called from a far. It was Kaylee's voice.

"Riv!" the mechanic's voice echoed through the cargo bay. Her boots clunked against the flooring, almost matching the heart beat the ten-year-old heard in his ear drums.

"She's over here," the reader called over to her could be sister-in-law. She met with Scales' gaze once more, a small smile creeping up on her. Extending a hand out to the fragile child, River started rather calmly, "He'll love Kaylee. She promises."

The ten-year-old whimpered and pressed himself against the wall, as far away from River as possible.

By this time, the bubbly mechanic had found her sister standing over the crate. Though, she didn't see the child curled up against the wall behind it. Kaylee let out a laugh, meeting her eyes with the reader's. "River, 'aint ya supposed to sit on them things, rather than stand over 'em?"

The brunette reader shook her head sideways, a lopsided smile on her face. "We have a new friend."

Kaylee tilted her head to get a good look at the crate. River worried her sometimes… "Riv, honey, why don' we take ya to see Simon?"

"She's not crazy!" River began loudly. However, she lowered her voice when she heard Scales' inner whimpers. "She's not what everyone claims her to be."

The mechanic frowned, a little confused at her sister's words. "Okay… well why are ya in here by yourself?"

"She- I'm not by myself," the reader struggled for the right words. "The little soul is with us, Kaylee."

The mechanic nodded, still confused. "Well, where's he at?"

River took Kaylee's arm, gently supporting her elbow. "He's very afraid of us. A long way from home now."

The bubbly mechanic stepped up to the crate and looked over it, revealing a child who was curled up into himself. Her mouth pursed into a thin line, her brown eyes growing wider. "Riv, who's that?" She looked back at the reader, wanting some sort of confirmation.

"He doesn't talk, not on the outside," River began lightly. "At least not yet, he doesn't."

Kaylee went around the crate and knelt down beside the little boy. She watched him scramble as far away from her as possible. A sad smile tugged at her lips. "Hey there, _nyen ching duh_, we 'aint gonna hurt ya."

Scales tentatively sat up and looked back at both brunettes. Why were two pretty birds talking to a freak like him? Didn't make sense, really. "My name's Scales, ma'am," he finally let out in a timid squeak.

Poor thing, Kaylee thought, no wonder why he was so timid. He probably got picked on constantly, thanks to the _hwoon dan _that gave him that name. Though, she remained polite. Daddy taught her to mind her P's and Q's; after all, a first impression was important. "How'd ya get in here, anyways?"

The ten-year-old squirmed backwards again, in fear of being struck. "Please ma'am, I'm good!" he then added under his breath, "I had to get away from that todger…"

"It's alright, 'kay? You're safe here little one," Kaylee smiled back at the child, speaking very softly.

Scales nodded vigorously, starting shyly, "Well… I left Palm wit' ye."

River stared back at Scales, searching his thoughts for anything that could help them. Her expression lightened as she saw an image of Scales being beaten by a much older man. The reader began to back up, her mind whirling around her with so many things at once.

The mechanic looked back at her sister. "Riv, you okay, _mei-mei_?"

The brunette reader soon had tears well up in her eyes. "Daddy wasn't a nice man. Walked on eggshells all day long… one wrong step was all it took for a week in the cage…" A shiver traveled up River's spine as she tried to shut off the vivid pictures her advanced brain saw.

Kaylee wrapped an arm around the younger brunette, shushing into her hair and tracing circles into her back. She looked over at Scales, who was looking slightly curious.

"'Re ye a mind reader?" the ten-year-old asked, most of his nervousness withered away with pure child-like inquiries.

The mechanic nodded for her sister, very confused. "How did ya guess?"

Scales darted his eyes away timidly. "'Cause, ma'am… she was talkin' about me, I know she was."

"She was talking about you," River began calmly. Her lower lip quivered as she continued. "Such a dark past he leaves behind."

The child frowned sadly at the reader's tone. He ripped out of his shyness and gently hugged her. "Don't be sad, please? Yer too pretty to be sad…" Realizing what he said, he backed away slowly, as if someone would hit him.

River unwrapped herself from Kaylee and hugged Scales back, mindful of the horrible scars carved on his back.

The mechanic looked back at the interactions between the two and smiled. "How 'bout some of 'Nara's tea? I'm sure she won't mind."

With that, they were off to the kitchen; Scales clung to his new friend's hand as he took in the various rooms on Serenity. He had never been on a Firefly class boat before; everything was so big for him, he had no idea what to think of it all.

In the kitchen, Jayne was rummaging around for a snack. Just as every other time he looked for something, he threw everything else around in a haste.

Kaylee held her mouth wide open as she took in all the packages tossed to the ground. He was lucky that it was just River and her seeing this. If it were anyone else, Jayne would have been chewed out. "Jayne, what're you doin'?"

The mercenary grumbled loudly before he looked up at the mechanic and his girlfriend. "I'm hungry, 'aint there somethin' to eat 'round here?" Once he did look up, he quickly took in the green child holding onto River's hand. "Who in the hell's that?" he grumbled.

Scales dropped the reader's hand and hid behind her, clutching her red dress.

"Language, significant other," River passed the merc a glare. Her expression softened when as she continued. "Scales came on board while Captain Daddy was dropping off Mommy."

"Scales?" Jayne snorted. "What kind of name is Scales?"

The ten-year-old peeked around at the mercenary from his stance behind River. He passed a glare to Jayne, a growl escaping his lips.

The merc blinked back, his mouth hung wide open. "Did… did that kid just _growl _at me?"

"He doesn't like it when people mock his name, Jayne," River began warily.

Scales glowered over at Jayne, scuffing his feet against the ground to pick up traction before charging the big bad mercenary.

The whole thing turned into a big scrap; the merc didn't think twice about fighting the child back.

Both Kaylee and River stared back at the two, wide eyed.

"Jayne, ya can't beat up a kid like that!" the mechanic unhappily spoke.

Through a grunt as he tried to fight little Scales off, he began, "I can an' I am!"

The reader let out a high pitched shriek, stepping closer to both males. This, however, only caused everyone else to rush into the cargo bay. One by one, the room filled with the concerned crew of Serenity.

Simon went over to River, stopping dead in his tracks as he took in the scene. His little sister was watching over a beet-faced Jayne and… someone else? _Aiya. _Was that a child?

"What's going on here?" the doctor questioned, his professional face in place.

Scales stopped in mid bite as he heard an unfamiliar voice. Once he saw Simon and the rest of the crew, he retreated from his fight with Jayne and hid behind River, shaking with fear.

The reader smiled behind her, an omniscient expression in place. "_Guh guh_, this is Serenity's newest crew member."

Simon hung his mouth open a bit, baffled. "How did he get here?"

It was Mal's turn to speak. He stepped over to River and got a good look at the child clinging to her dress. "That's what I'm wonderin' myself, doc."

The reader spun around and grabbed the ten-year-old's hands, gently pulling him to stand next to her. "Captain Daddy, Scales came to us for help. He was a misguided soul, and Serenity swore to help him…"

"Uh-huh. Now that's all fine an' good 'tross, but uh…" the Captain paused to let out a spiteful chuckle. "_When _in the _gorram _hell was I supposed to get this memo?"

The ten-year-old ducked his head against the reader's leg. He was afraid, had he been bad? He bit that man with a girl's name, but he did deserve it. _Go sao de hwoon dan. _

"It's true, Capt'n. We had already left Palm before he said somethin'," Kaylee began calmly, linking and unlinking her fingers nervously.

Mal sighed, running a hand across his face. He looked down at the wary child before asking, "ya gotta home son, or are ya runnin' away?"

The ten-year-old shook his head timidly. "I-" he drooped his head, an ashamed look on his face. "I ran away from home, sir."

The Captain turned around and looked at all of his crew. Once he met with kid Scales again, he sighed before he began again. "Well, I've takin' in some right crazy folk myself. Everyone's runnin' from somethin'. Here were are, tryin' ta live in the black," Mal paused, grinning slightly. "Ya gotta home here with us, kid."

The ten year old smiled up at his Captain hopefully. He really did seem like he had a fatherly attitude. He had to be better than McClintock…

***The Cape/Firefly***

It took him quite a few hours, but Scales finally started to warm up to his new family. He absolutely loved the women on Serenity. They were really nice, and all of them had pretty smiles. Even when Inara got back to the ship, it was like the ten year old _knew _he could trust her. He had been stuck to her like glue since then.

-0-

About a few weeks after the child had stumbled upon the Firefly class ship, trouble had wheedled its way to them.

Wash was in his own zone as he flew Serenity, like any other time. Though, as he looked behind them, he cursed under his breath. Alliance had found them again? _Ma de_.

Zoe, who was standing over her husband, took one look at his face and frowned. "Wash, baby? Not really likin' that look."

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing here, lamby toes," the pilot began, his blue eyes widening the second he saw an Alliance ship gaining up on them.

Zoe's expression turned stoic in a matter of seconds, once she figured out what he meant. She activated the intercom, speaking loudly for all of the crew members to hear. "Got Alliance on our _pi-gu's _again," she paused, taking a calming breath. "I suggest everyone take a seat. _Ma shong._"

Kid Scales, who was oblivious to the adult's change of moods, had a hold of Inara's hand. He smiled up at his maternal figure, not understanding why she looked so sad all of a sudden. "_Mǔqīn_, you okay?"

Inara looked down at the child as he tugged at her hand. She cleared her throat, a little off guard by Scales' action. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The ten-year-old frowned, he may have been born at night, but it wasn't _last _night. For a child, he was incredibly intuitive. "You look sad."

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" the Companion began, a small smile on her face. She ushered the young one into a seat and strapped him in. Scales began to whimper, to which Inara took a seat next to him and held his hand as she strapped a belt across herself as well.

Serenity's speed went from her normal calm speed, to one that would have sent everyone to the roof had they not heeded the first mate's words.

Scales looked around, starting to feel a little woozy. Half of him was scared to death, but part of him was beaming exuberantly at the adventure.

Once Serenity came to a complete stop, everyone looked around. Inara and Scales had been strapped in the galley. Kaylee and Simon were holding onto the bed posts in their joined bunk, scared for their lives. River, Jayne, and Book were all holding onto something in the cargo bay, which left Mal, Wash, and Zoe on the bridge.

Everything was quiet, which only made the crew think that they somehow lost the Alliance ship. Everyone took in a deep breath, as a sigh of relief. Wash leaned back in his pilot chair, feeling somewhat proud of himself. However, just like their trip to Miranda, there was an unexpected turn of events waiting to unfold.

The Alliance ship rammed its nose into the back of Serenity, making the whole boat shake.

Zoe and Mal looked down at the center console just as a message began to show up on the screen. It was a member of the Alliance for sure, but one that they had ever seen before. A blonde man with spiky hair showed his face, an unpleasant smirk in place.

"May we help you, officer?" Mal questioned the blonde man.

His smirk turned vicious as he responded. "Yes, Captain Reynolds. I do believe you have somethin' o' mine."

Mal felt a suspicious twinge in his gut as this guy talked. He wasn't good, and the Captain could tell. Once he started off with a laugh, the other man frowned.

"I can promise ya, I don' have nothin' that 'aint mine or my crew's," the Captain began.

"Then… you won't mind us taking a look inside your ship, would you?" the man asked, a devious grin in place.

"Sure, 'aint like we've got anythin' to hide," Mal spoke indifferently, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Perfect. Just pull over, and we'll be done in a few short minutes."

The Captain turned off the screen, two different pairs of eyes on him.

"Ya think Alliance is after our shiny new house guest, Cap?" Wash questioned in a little worry.

"I'm thinkin' so. They're not after albatross, or that pretty boy of a doctor. What else could Alliance want from us?" Mal watched as his pilot pulled Serenity to a complete stop, the look of worry still prominent on the blonde's face.

Zoe calmly reached for the intercom. "We need everyone down in the cargo bay. Got some visitin' business to take care of."

The Captain raised an eyebrow at his first mate. "And the kid? He's gonna get snatched back by the feds, for _whatever _reason."

"Sir, the kid 'aint goin' nowhere. 'Nara'll see to that," Zoe began, a light smirk tracing her features.

As the crew gathered around the cargo bay, each of them vowed to keep their wits about themselves; Scales was apart of the family now, they would protect him just like they protected Simon and River.

Inara held onto the ten-year-old's hand as he hid behind her skittishly. She stood next to Mal, making sure he didn't do anything idiotic. The Companion loved her boyfriend, but there were times that she just wanted to lash out at him for the choices he made.

River sat above them all on the catwalk. She climbed up against Jayne's _and _Simon's will, just so she could survey all that came to harm Serenity and her family.

Once the blonde man boarded Serenity, two well built men stepped in behind him. The two of them looked around the Firefly class ship with bored looks on their faces. Whatever McClintock made them come here for, it better be worth it, they mused.

The blonde stepped closer to the crew, a smug smirk on his face. His feet brought him to pace around the perimeter of the cargo bay. With his hands clasped into each other behind his back, he began loud for everyone to hear. "Malcolm Reynolds, I do believe you have somethin' o' mine, and I'd like to have 'im back."

Mal's eyebrow began to arch up. "Him? I don't recollect ever pickin' up someone who might belong to ya."

McClintock's smirk faltered into a frown. "That so?" He turned to start walking in between the members of Serenity. One by one he passed them, gawking at each and every one of them. Until he got to Inara, that was.

The Companion glared at the blonde as he stared down at her, very inappropriately. "May I help you with something?"

McClintock's eyes trailed downward, stopping right on kid Scales. The blonde's expression turned dark, a wicked smile twitching onto his lips. "I can have each an' every one of you arrested for aiding in kidnapping."

Scales stared up at his abuser, pursing his lips into a thin line. He was dying to say something to the todger that gave him nothing but scars and bruises; he was pretty certain that his new mother figure would protect him, no matter what McClintock had to say. "They 'aint kidnappin' me, ye bleedin' moron."

The blonde man kneeled down to meet Scales face to face. He put a grin on his face, but what he said to the child was far from genuine.

Inara spun the ten-year-old away from McClintock. "And is there a reason why you're threatening your child, even if he _does _belong to you?"

Scales burrowed his face into the Companion's skirt. "He's me dad, but I don' want 'im ta be," the child began in a muffled tone.

The Companion carefully rubbed his back, mindful of the present scars she had found on the poor child. She shot an angry look at McClintock. "We all know you abused this helpless ten-year-old. I will see to it that you will _never _see him again."

"And how will ye do that, little bird? No one in this bloody galaxy will believe a companion over an Alliance officer," McClintock spat in a haste. He stood up, now face to face with Inara.

"Everyone in the galaxy believed that Alliance created Reavers, didn't they?" Mal spoke out of turn. He stood over the blonde, sending him a scowl. The Captain _dared _him to put a hand on what was his.

McClintock wasn't giving up without the kid. Or at least, so he thought, until he caught River on the catwalk. She stared, boring her brown eyes into him. "What's she doin' up there?"

Jayne turned his head to look up at his little woman on the catwalk. The merc smirked at the blonde man. "She wanted ta watch you from up high. Might freaky little girl she is," as Jayne saw the way he stared at River, he barked back at him. "Keep yer eyes back in yer head, she 'aint there for yer amusement."

McClintock _wasn't _amused by the reader. He had worked with Blue Sun for years. The things he had seen her do… it sent shivers down his spine just by thinking of it.

River frowned from where she sat on the catwalk. Once she zeroed in on the blonde again, something switched inside the reader's brain. Everything begun to spin around. Memories of the blue hands. The Academy. She had to protect Serenity's newest family member. He couldn't deal with what she went through. Without even thinking about it, River climbed down the steps that led to the cargo bay floor. Her subconscious mind walked over to the mercenary, hugging her body close to his. She fished around his waist to grab his gun from its holster. Her eyes were dark, it didn't look like the reader was really in there.

"Whoa, baby-girl, whatcha grabbin' that for?" Jayne asked, utterly clueless.

"Jayne, give her a chance, I think she may be proving a point here," Inara began lightly. River often faked personalities to fool others, so maybe they should give her a chance. Though, as soon as she began to talk, the Companion instantly questioned her theory.

The reader pointed the barrel of the gun towards McClintock, her whole body trembling. It wasn't until this time that the officers were paying any bit of attention; they raised their guns to River, no matter how afraid they were to shoot.

"Blue hands never stop! They keep coming until there isn't anymore left," River lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Until you're nothing but a shell."

The blonde's eyes grew wider. "Look, I don' know what game yer tryin' ta play 'ere, but-"

"That's enough!" River shouted, her voice trembling slightly. "She won't allow you to take the little soul away from his real family."

McClintock looked from River to Scales frantically. "Do- is _that _what you want? All you want is for me to leave the freak alone?"

"He's not a freak," the reader spoke darkly, putting the slightest bit of pressure on the trigger.

"Yer right. He's an effin' ball o' sunshine," the blonde paused, nervously inching towards the entrance of the cargo bay.

"I suggest you get out. Unless… you want little albatross here to blow your brainpan _all _over the place," the Captain of Serenity began, quite proud of his daughter figure.

McClintock began to back up more, which only made him fall flat on his face. The crew held back their snickers as he scrambled to his feet and retreated back to the Alliance ship. The officers heard the blonde call back to them. They then lowered their weapons and retreated just as McClintock did.

***The Cape/Firefly***

Scales had never been involved with real Christmas festivities before. Even though most of them were watered down from the Earth-that-was, the Serenity crew still celebrated Christmas.

Everyone had their own special job. The girls had the luxury of decorating the ship. Inara's artist talents shone through with all of the garland and tinsel she hung up. Kaylee, River, and Zoe always dragged Jayne along to chop down the perfect tree. The girls would bring the tree into the galley and embellish it with anything they could get their hands on.

This Christmas, they had ten-year-old Scales to celebrate with.

-0-

The curious child sat down on the couch in the galley, dangling his feet off the edge as he watched Mommy Inara lace a tree branch with bright red tinsel. He grinned in excitement. McClintock never talked to him about Christmas. The Burlesque dancers tried at one point, but… it didn't turn out so well…

Scales jumped a bit when he felt the cushion next to him sink in. He looked over to see River chewing on an apple.

"_Dà jiě jie_!" Scales chirped, hugging the reader tightly.

"He's excited for the Christmas Season?" River spoke with a little smile.

"Uh-huh!" Scales grinned, practically bouncing in his seat. "_Mǔqīn_ let me help her make… ummm, what's that shiny stuff called again?"

"Tinsel and garland," Inara called from her stance by the tree, a motherly smile on her face. She had often wondered where her place would be, once she finally settled down on Serenity. The now ex-Companion knew that she had a place as the mother of Serenity.

"Yeah, what she said!" the ten-year old began proudly.

River smiled at Inara, already knowing what she was thinking. "She's a good mother. Will be great with her own."

The ex-Companion walked over to the box of Christmas-y things, smiling down at the last item in the box. "Scales, _bao-bei_?"

"Yes, mum?" the ten-year-old perked up in his seat.

"Would you like to put the geisha doll on top of the tree?" Inara asked hopefully.

Scales grinned happily, bobbing his head.

At just the right time, Mal came into the galley to inspect the women folk and their festivities. "How's everything goin' in here?"

"Mal," Inara paused, breathing out a bit. "You're just in time."

"That so?" the Captain asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yes. Scales needs to put the topping on the Christmas tree," the ex-Companion smiled at her boyfriend who, in turn, scooped the ten-year-old up and brought him over to Inara.

The child smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy as he took the geisha doll in his hands.

"Ya ready, son?"

Scales nodded, to which Mal attached him to his shoulders. The child stretched forward a little, concentrating on the top of the tree. He bit on his bottom lip as his hands trembled uncertainly. Though, once the doll was on the top of the tree, the ten-year-old wore a billion watt smile.

"Merry Christmas, Serenity!" he chirped happily. He never thought he would be able to have a family like the one he had. As he took a look around at the home life he had been exposed to, little Scales could never have been happier in his life.

**Happy Birthday, sis! And happy Holidays to everyone!**


End file.
